El Bosque
by Mrs.Ridiculous
Summary: Emma había sido una persona solitaria toda su vida, podía contar sus amistades con una mano y le sobrarían dedos. Cuando le surge una oferta de trabajo estable en Storybrooke, no duda en aceptarla. Allí se reunirá con una de sus pocas amigas, Mary Margarett, conocerá a un lobo solitario como ellla e intentará encontrar todo lo que alguna vez le faltó. AU. Captain Swan
1. Capítulo 0- Prólogo

Capítulo 0.-

PRÓLOGO

 _"Érase una vez una pequeña princesa que vivía sola en su enorme castillo. Siempre había sido así, no recordaba otra cosa. Un día, mientras estaba durmiendo, un monstruito entró en el castillo. La princesa al principio tenía miedo y se escondió bajo las sábanas, pero al oír que el monstruo no se marchaba, sacó coraje y se enfrentó a él, derrotándolo por fin. Con el paso del tiempo, más monstruos fueron apareciendo, cada vez más grandes y peligrosos, pero la princesa fue aprendiendo a no temerlos y derrotarlos, haciéndose inmune al miedo y al dolor, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Así, cada noche, ella estaba atenta, impidiendo que nada penetrase en su gran hogar. También con el paso de los años se acostumbró a estar sola y a luchar por ella misma, por lo que quería, y nunca tuvo la necesidad de compartir su castillo can nadie más. Durante el día se dedicaba a salir al bosque a cazar y a buscar comida y agua, mientras que por la noche, o al menos en las que los monstruos no aparecían, se dedicaba a leer millones de historias sobre grandes aventuras mientras disfrutaba de su soledad._

 _Una noche asomó por su puerta un monstruo que a primera vista no era visible, pero si te fijabas, podías notar su presencia. A pesar de lo fuerte y habilidosa que se había vuelto la princesa, esta no sabía qué hacer, ya que nunca se había enfrentado a un monstruo con estas características. Así, pasó la noche en vela esperando que la criatura se aburriese o encontrase lo que quería, pero esta no se marchó. Además, tampoco intentó atacarla, simplemente vagaba por el castillo durante todo el tiempo. La princesa poco a poco comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de que en el momento en el que ella bajara la guardia, el monstruo la atacara. Ese miedo cada vez se hizo más y más grande, llegando a un punto en el que pasaba noches enteras en vela en su gran cama. Un día, harta ya de la situación, decidió por fin sacar coraje para enfrentarse al monstruo, pero una vez estuvo delante de él, no tuvo valor para derrotarlo. Al fin y al cabo, y para su sorpresa, le había tomado carió a aquel extraño ser. Harta de la situación y sintiéndose impotente, una gota salada cubrió su mejilla, y la princesa se preguntó qué era aquel líquido que emanaba de sus ojos. El monstruo se acercó poco a poco a ella, y con su dedo retiró la gotita. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel momento, aunque, a la vez, sintió como si miles de mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago. Era una situación extraña, pero a la vez agradable. Desde aquel momento, la princesa descubrió que no debía temer a aquel monstruo, él no quería hacerle daño, pero ella no había sabido cómo reaccionar, ya que solo conocía el dolor. Finalmente, aprendió a convivir con el monstruo y poco a poco fue nuevos sentimientos y nuevas emociones que el monstruo le enseñaba._

 _Así, la princesa solitaria se dio cuenta de que cada uno de esos monstruos que habían intentado amenazarla y hacerle daño, eran representaciones de sus miedos, los cuales ella había derrotado y logrado ser inmune. Pero ese último miedo que visitó a la princesa era indestructible, ya que nunca había tenido a nadie que le enseñase cómo rebatirlo, nunca había tenido a nadie que la enseñase a amar."_

. . .

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este fanfic de Emma&Hook. Será un AU inspirado en parte por la canción de The Words de Christina Perri. Este es primer fragmento de la obra, espero que os haya gustado, y si es así, podéis dejar un comentario para que yo lo sepa :). Espero poder actualizar pronto el primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1-

Capítulo 1.-

Killian se dejó caer por primera vez en el día en el viejo y magullado sofá. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se apretó con dos dedos el puente de la nariz, estaba completamente exhausto después de tantas horas trabajando. En cierta manera, eso era bueno; una gran cantidad de trabajo significaba que no tendría que llegar tan justo de dinero a final de mes. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo no le reportaba grandes beneficios, lo suficiente para sobrevivir y poder permitirse de vez en cuando una excursión a su añorada tierra, Irlanda. Aun así, en los últimos tiempos se había hecho más famoso por la zona, por lo que el trabajo nunca le faltaba. Aparte, eso le ayudaba a no pensar en lo solo que se encontraba y en todos esos demonios que le acechaban día a día.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la soledad, a no tener a nadie por quien preocuparse ni nadie que se preocupase por él. Desde que dejó a Milah, él no había sido la misma persona. Había abandonado su hogar y dejado su trabajo por ella, y había intentado construir una vida nueva, en un continente en el que no conocía a nadie, solo porque intentó perseguir un amor que al final se le quedó demasiado pequeño, y en el que la rutina y la falta de confianza le llevaron a desear más, a aspirar a más. Él siempre había creído en el amor verdadero de las películas y las novelas, y quizá su error fue pensar en que ese amor surgiría a primera vista. Cuando rompió su relación con Milah, se dio cuenta de que la confianza antes de comenzar una relación era fundamental, no solo debías enamorarte de tu pareja, sino que debías hacerte su mejor amigo, su confidente. Aun así, y a pesar de mantener la esperanza de encontrar un tesoro realmente valioso, había abandonado su búsqueda del amor hacía tiempo, y había llegado un punto en el que no sabía si no seguía buscando por seguir recuperándose de un corazón demasiado roto, o porque la monotonía y la rutina le impedían enfrentarse al mundo.

A pesar de ser solo septiembre, ya habían comenzado las tormentas y los días de lluvias torrenciales. Aquel era uno de esos días en los que apenas se podía salir al exterior, pues estaba todo el suelo completamente embarrado y si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de pillar un resfriado o peor, que un rayo lo alcanzase. Por eso, había decidido pasar aquel día exclusivamente en su pequeño taller de carpintería, acabando un encargo que le había pedido Eric y que llevaba varios días de retraso. El proyecto consistía en construir el dormitorio del que sería su segundo hijo. Ambos eran amantes del mar, por lo que a la hora de explicarle su propuesta a Eric, ambos coincidieron en sus ideas, lo que hizo que su empeño y pasión fuera mayor. Su total concentración en el trabajo había hecho que su energía se acabara por completo, y lo único que quería era darse un baño largo y relajante y acostarse. Durante toda su vida, todo el que le conocía le había dicho que era una persona muy pasional, que le ponía el mayor empeño que podía a cada cosa que hacía. Era una lástima que en los últimos años el único lugar donde podía descargar toda esa pasión que le llenaba era en el trabajo.

Perfectamente pudo pasar una hora en remojo en el baño pensando en sus cosas, ese era su momento favorito del día. Una vez salido de la bañera y con el pijama puesto, se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar y tomó el último libro de botánica que había adquirido para dedicarle un rato antes de cenar. Se acercó en el alfeizar de la ventana, donde tenía colocados algunos cojines y mantas. Aquel era un sitio en el que le gustaba recostarse durante mucho tiempo, leyendo, tocando su vieja guitarra o simplemente observando el exterior, pero al mirar por la ventana antes de sentarse, algo le llamó la atención: a aproximadamente cincuenta metros, podía divisar una pequeña figura completamente empapada que se dirigía hacia su casa. Pudo deducir desde esa distancia que era una mujer de cabello rubio, aunque no la reconoció. Rápidamente se levantó y salió al porche de su casa, esperando que terminara de acercarse para ver en qué podía ayudarla. Ella finalizó el trayecto corriendo, y cuando llegó al porche, Killian pudo apreciar lo hermosa que era aquella mujer.

Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, comparable solo al de las hojas de los tréboles que crecen en su tierra. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su pecho mientras algunos mechones se le pegaban a la cara. Y vaya cara, por no hablar del cuerpo. Killian se habría quedado horas tan solo contemplándola si no se hubiese dado esa situación. Hacía tiempo que alguien no le había causado tal impresión. Cuando el silencio en el que se encontraban comenzaba a ser incómodo, la muchacha comenzó a hablar.

― ¡Hola, buenas tardes! ― Exclamó.

― Hola. ―Respondió Killian sonriendo.

—Mira, perdona que te moleste, pero es que estaba en el coche viajando, y de repente se ha quedado parado. Y encima me he quedado sin batería en el móvil. — Comentó ella mientras fruncía los labios y arrugaba la frente. ―¿Podrías dejarme un teléfono para llamar a la grúa?

— Uf, con este tiempo no deberías haber cogido el coche, pero pasa, puedes llamar si quieres, aunque puede tardar un poco en llegar hasta aquí.

— Muchísimas gracias, en serio. —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Y vaya sonrisa. —Por cierto, me llamo Emma.

—Yo soy Killian, encantado. —Contestó ofreciéndole su mano. Ella se la estrechó con seguridad. —Y no tienes por qué agradecerme, para eso estamos.

Ella soltó una risita educada mientras observaba la estancia. A la vez, Killian se acercó a la pequeña mesa auxiliar donde cargaba el teléfono fijo y se lo ofreció a Emma junto con el libreto con los números más importantes.

—Aquí tienes el teléfono. Y en esta libreta está apuntado el número de la grúa.

— Muchas gracias.

Killian abandonó la estancia mientras Emma llamaba a la grúa y se dirigió al baño. Abrió el pequeño armario y sacó una toalla para ofrecérsela a Emma. Cuando volvió a la sala de estar, pudo escuchar la conversación que la rubia estaba manteniendo.

— ¿Pero cómo puede ocurrir esto? —Volvió a poner esa mueca con los labios fruncidos y la frente arrugada. Se mantuvo durante unos segundos en silencio. — ¿Y el seguro no cubre los gastos? —Otro silencio. —Bueno, supongo que ya no podemos hacerle nada. Mañana llamaré a primera hora al seguro, y os mandaré la localización de mi coche para que lo recojáis. —Suspiró. —Vale, muchas gracias.

Emma colgó y se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha durante unos segundos. Killian intervino entonces.

—Te he traído una toalla por si quieres intentar secarte un poco la ropa. —Le tendió la toalla y ella la tomó, secándose la zona del cuello y los brazos desnudos. — ¿Cómo ha ido el tema de la grúa?

—Pues no podía haber ido a peor. —Comentó. —Por lo visto, y debido a las lluvias torrenciales, han cancelado todos los servicios por riesgo de deslizamiento en la carretera.

— Normalmente están preparados para estos casos, pero este año las lluvias han comenzado antes de lo previsto.

— Ya, pues vaya mala suerte que tengo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si quieres puedo llevarte a Storybrooke, es el pueblo más cercano con todo tipo de servicios, y está a unos quince kilómetros de aquí.

— De hecho allí es a donde me dirigía. Pero no quiero que te molestes, podrías tener un accidente si conduces. De hecho yo no debería haber cogido el coche hoy, lo que pasa es que debía llegar cuanto antes allí.

— ¿Pero entonces que piensas hacer? — Inquirió Killian.

— Pues dormiré en mi choche, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

— Ni de coña, ¿cómo vas a dormir en tu coche? En un día normal sería de locos, pero precisamente hoy con esta lluvia y los rayos, podrías morir ahí dentro.

— No me quedan opciones. — Dijo Emma un poco cabreada. Killian era demasiado curioso, aunque tampoco podía echarle nada en cara, de hecho le estaba ayudando.

— Sí tienes opciones, te puedes quedar aquí esta noche. — Ofreció él.

— No, eso sería demasiado. Además, no me conoces de nada.

— No necesito conocerte completamente para saber que no tienes un lugar a donde ir esta noche, por lo que puedes quedarte aquí. Si quieres mañana puedes invitarme a comer como compensación para que no te sientas en deuda conmigo, aunque para nada es una obligación, lo hago por gusto. De vez en cuando, me gusta realizar alguna que otra buena obra.

— No sé, me da apuro. — Replicó Emma.

— Insisto, de verdad.

— En ese caso de acuerdo, pero mañana en cuanto me llamen de la grúa me marcharé, no me gusta molestar. — Dijo finalmente aceptando.

— Perfecto, si quieres podemos salir para meter tu coche en la parcela, para que no tenga ningún accidente.

— Eso sería genial.

— Toma, ponte este impermeable. — Dijo Killian mientras se dirigía al perchero de al lado de la puerta, donde solía colocar sus prendas de abrigo. Le tendió uno de los impermeables a Emma mientras él se ponía otro. — Voy un momento a por mis botas. — Añadió dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde se puso un pantalón impermeable y unas botas de agua, no quería mojarse el pijama. Cuando salió, Emma ya se había puesto el chubasquero que le había dado, el cual le quedaba enorme. — ¿Vamos?

— Vamos. — Respondió Emma mientras salían al exterior. Él le abrió la puerta para que saliera y juntos se dirigieron hacia el coche de Emma.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo del fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ya sabéis, comentad para que yo sepa si os ha gustado. Os digo que es la primera vez que comienzo un proyecto como este y espero no dejarlo a medias. Espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque ahora mismo estoy a tope con exámenes y varios trabajos para la Universidad. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Chao


	3. Capítulo 2-

Capítulo 2.-

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche de Emma, parecía que el cielo se iba a caer. Apenas fueron doscientos metros los que tuvieron que andar hasta llegar a un viejo Volkswagen escarabajo amarillo, pero cuando llegaron parecía que llevasen horas bajo la lluvia de lo mojados que estaban.

—¿Cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí con el temporal en este coche tan viejo? — inquirió Killian.

— Parece viejo y destartalado, pero es un hueso duro de roer, lleva demasiados años conmigo como para dejarlo atrás por una tormenta.

— No te puedes imaginar cómo llueve por aquí durante el otoño, esto no es nada comparado con otros temporales.

—Podré acostumbrarme, pero mejor dejamos este tema para cuando no estemos calados en la intemperie.

—Tienes razón. Métete en el coche y quita el freno de mano, yo empezaré a empujar, cuando yo te avise tuerces hacia la izquierda para reconducir el coche hasta mi casa. Luego puedes ayudarme a seguir empujando. — dijo Killian mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del coche, que, por cierto, estaba abierta dejando a la vista varias maletas. Cerró el maletero y esperó hasta que Emma hiciese su tarea.

— De acuerdo. — Emma subió al coche y, tal y como le había dicho Killian, quitó el freno de mano mientras poco a poco sentía que el coche empezaba a moverse.

Mientras tanto, Killian empujaba con todo su cuerpo el coche, haciendo que avanzase. Cuando adquirió una velocidad más o menos aceptable, indicó a Emma que girara el volante lo máximo posible hacia la izquierda. Una vez redireccionaron el automóvil, Emma salió del coche y le ayudó a empujarlo. Después de unos cinco minutos de esfuerzo consiguieron acercarse a la casa de Killian, aunque se llevaron un buen susto cuando el coche no dejaba de moverse y parecía que se iba a chocar contra una de las fachadas de la casa. Afortunadamente, Killian fue más rápido y logró meterse en el coche y activar el freno de mano antes de que alguna catástrofe sucediese.

— Uf, eso ha estado cerca. Muchas gracias. — dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba al interior del coche.

— De nada Emma. — Killian salió del coche, quedando por un segundo bastante cerca de la rubia, aunque esta se apartó rápidamente mientras iba hacia el maletero. Para su sorpresa, cuando el coche la dejó tirado y había decidido buscar ayuda cerca, se lo había dejado abierto, y las tres enormes maletas que traía estaban mojadas.

— Madre mía, está todo completamente empapado.

— Anda, no me había dado cuenta. ¾ contestó de forma seca. Killian frunció un poco el ceño, y Emma, al ver su expresión, se disculpó. ¾ lo siento, no quería sonar así. Es solo que me siento impotente.

— No te preocupes. Te entiendo perfectamente. También me cuesta disimular mi mal humor y comportarme bien cuando estoy enfadado. — dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo esto? — dijo suspirando. — Por lo menos el ordenador y la documentación estaban dentro del coche.

— ¿Y tu móvil?

— ¿El móvil? — repitió ella palpándose los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón vaquero. Una vez lo encontró lo sacó y pulsó el botón central, pero este no respondía. — mierda...

— Vamos dentro y lo ponemos en arroz, a ver si funciona. ¾ respondió Killian intentando animarla.

— ¿Arroz?

— Es un viejo truco.

— ¿Y qué hago con la ropa?

— La sacamos e intentamos arreglar el desastre.

— Está bien. — desistió ella. No lograba encontrar más cosas sobre las que quejarse, parecía que Killian tenía respuesta y solución para todo.

Emma cogió una de las maletas y Killian tomó las otras dos. Estas pesaban bastante ya que llevaba casi toda su ropa en ellas, y la chica se quedó asombrada al ver con qué facilidad las levantaba Killian. Llegaron hasta la casa y dejaron las maletas en el suelo. Ambos se quitaron los chubasqueros y los zapatos y entraron en la sala de estar.

— Si quieres puedes tomar un baño, se te ve un poco mojada. — sugirió Killian.

—Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, aunque sería genial poder entrar en calor.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y Killian la guio hasta el cuarto de baño. Dejó salir el agua caliente por los grifos para llenar la bañera mientras le daba instrucciones a Emma sobre dónde estaban situadas las cosas para el baño: champú, gel, cepillo y toalla. Luego salió del baño y cerró la puerta para darle a Emma privacidad. Como esta no tenía ropa seca, se dirigió a su cuarto y sacó uno de sus pijamas de la cómoda, así como unos boxers que tenía nuevos. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño y dio tres suaves toques en la puerta.

— ¿Si? preguntó Emma.

— Te he traído algo de ropa para que estés cómoda mientras se seca la tuya. — te la dejo en el carrito que hay aquí fuera. — indicó mientras hacía lo que había dicho.

— No hace falta, me puedo poner mi ropa.

— ¿Cómo te vas a poner la ropa mojada? Te vas a resfriar.

— No quería causar más molestias.

— Te repito por enésima vez que no es una molestia para mí.

Killian abandonó el pasillo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraban las maletas de Emma y el resto de sus cosas. Tomó el móvil y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un cuenco y lo llenó de arroz e introdujo el móvil dentro. El truco siempre le había funcionado, y esperaba que esta vez no fuese distinta.

Una vez hecho esto pensó en ayudar a Emma con las maletas, metiendo la ropa en la secadora, o al menos una parte, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaría bien revisar entre sus cosas, por lo que decidió que sería una idea mejor encender el fuego para calentarse.

Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos Emma salió del baño, y cuando Killian la vio aparecer con su pijama, el cual le quedaba endemoniadamente grande y sexy, su pelo aún mojado y sus mejillas completamente rojas por el vapor, creyó que estaba en el cielo ante un ángel un poco rudo.

— Muchas gracias por la ropa.— dijo Emma con una mirada sincera.

— De nada. Ven, siéntate y te calientas. — dijo Killian mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Él estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el asiento de un sillón mientras revisaba su móvil.

— Creo que debería sacar algo de ropa antes si quiero tener mañana algo que ponerme.

— De acuerdo, deja que te ayude. Puedo meterla en la secadora y así tardará menos. Si ponemos una ahora, antes de acostarnos ya estará lista y podremos poner otra.

— Esa es una buena idea.

Emma tomó una maleta roja enorme y cuando la abrió y vio la ropa mojada en el interior, soltó un suspiro tan profundo que parecía que iba a empezar a llorar. Sacó varias prendas diferentes y Killian la llevó hasta el armario en la cocina donde tenía la lavadora y la secadora. Cuando introdujeron la ropa en el agujero, vieron que podía meter más, por lo que Emma fue a por otro montón de ropa.

Mientras tanto, Killian se quedó pensando en qué momento le había importado tan poco ayudar a la joven. Él y la gente de su alrededor estaban acostumbrados a tratar con Killian serio, solitario y malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, un Killian que, a pesar de que seguía haciendo bromas y riendo, esa sonrisa no llegaba del todo a sus ojos, ya que no tenía realmente a nadie para compartirla, pero parecía que con Emma estaba dispuesto a morderse la lengua y reprimir el sarcasmo que tanto le caracterizaba

Emma volvió y cuando consiguieron poner en marcha la secadora, se dispusieron a hacer la cena. Killian se había ofrecido a hacerla él, pero Emma no lo consintió de ningún modo. Había que admitir que la muchacha era cabezota, quizá demasiado, y si hubiese llegado cualquier otro día, Killian se hubiera comportado de la misma manera, a tozudo no había quién le ganara, pero aquel día estaba tan exhausto, que no tenía ya fuerzas ni de pelear. Durante el cocinado, Killian observó cómo Emma se quedaba mirando el cuenco con arroz y su móvil dentro. Frunció el ceño y miró en su dirección, mientras él le sonreía de manera sincera.

Mientras Emma terminaba de poner la mesa, Killian fue colocando la comida en los platos. Un poco de sopa y revuelto de champiñones era lo mejor que tenía para ofrecerle, ya que los lunes era cuando hacía la compra para la semana y estaban a domingo. Llevó los platos hacia la sala de estar, donde decidieron cenar para poder aprovechar el calor del fuego. Sobre la mesa de café ya se encontraban los cubiertos, servilletas y vasos. Killian se sentó en un lateral y Emma en el lado contrario.

— Y bien, Emma, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¾ preguntó justo antes de meterse la primera cucharada en la boca.

— Soy profesora. De hecho me dirigía a Storybrooke por mi nuevo trabajo.

— Oh, ¿vas a trabajar en la escuela del pueblo? Es un buen sitio.

— Sí, he tenido mucha suerte en conseguir este puesto, hacía años que necesitaba un cambio radical en mi vida.

— ¿Y eso? — inquirió Killian con curiosidad. Emma vaciló durante unos cuantos segundos, por lo que añadió. —si no quieres decirlo no pasa nada. Lo entiendo, es tu vida privada.

— No es eso, es solo que soy bastante reservada con algunos asuntos.

— No te culpo, yo soy igual. Hablar sobre nuestros demonios no es lo más agradable cundo conoces a alguien desde hace dos horas. —Emma sonrió.

— Completamente de acuerdo.

— Bueno, encontremos un tema seguro. —propuso él. —¿Dónde vas a vivir en Storybrooke?

— Oh, he alquilado un piso cerca de la escuela. Tengo una amiga en el pueblo y ella ha comprado algunos muebles que faltaban y cosas de decoración.

— ¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo?

— Todo el que me dejen quedarme. —ambos rieron. —¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Podría decirse que hago mucho y nada. Tengo un pequeño taller de carpintería, nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Y eso te hace feliz? —Killian hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Podría decirse que es lo más cercano que he encontrado a la felicidad a lo largo de mi vida.

— Bueno, por lo menos estás en el camino.

— Sí, podría decirse. —dijo con una sonrisa tímida. —menos mal que íbamos a buscar un tema banal. Emma sonrió.

— Supongo que de esos te acabas aburriendo. Aunque vienen bien para evitar conversaciones incómodas.

— Eres una persona bastante peculiar, Emma. —dijo él a lo que ella respondió alzando una ceja.

— Mmm, ¿gracias?

— No lo decía con mala intención, simplemente no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido durante dos horas en mi vida.

Emma soltó una carcajada, y Killian se quedó mirando fijamente su boca, completamente embobado. Terminaron de cenar hablando sobre esos temas banales y sin importancia, sin implicarse demasiado. Emma se ofreció a lavar los platos, y por una vez Killian se permitió rechazar su caballerosidad natural y no negarse, ya que, aunque no conocía a Emma, le había quedado bastante claro lo cabezota que era. Se tumbó en el sofá mientras la esperaba, intentando mantener los ojos y no quedarse dormido, pero estaba demasiado exhausto después de tal día que no puedo evitar caer rendido. Había sido un día extraño, no en el mal sentido de la palabra, pero extraño al fin y al cabo. Y lo más raro de todo era que sospechaba que su acto de gentileza le iba a traer muchos problemas.

¡Hola a todos! Siento no haber publicado desde hace tiempo, pero la Universidad me consume, literalmente. Espero poder tener un rato para escribir otro capítulo esta semana. mientras tanto, espero que este os haya gustado. Os recuerdo que podéis dejar un comentario, así sabré si os ha gustado el capítulo. Si hay errores ortográficos, lo siento, los iré corrigiendo poco a poco.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. María


End file.
